Easter Eggs
Easter eggs are hidden suprises throughout the Call of Duty series. They are most prominent in the games developed by Treyarch. Some are easy and can be achieved alone, while others require a great deal of cooperation. A lot of them, the most elaborate, can be used to gain an advantage either in a single player campaign or multiplayer zombies game, and some unlock achievements. Every Nazi Zombies map has a secret song which plays after activating a number of objects. Finest Hour (Consoles) Campaign, Underground Passage: Ghostly room, Kaiser Bear, German dance party. Campaign, Operation Little Saturn: Giant Red Apple Campaign, Surrender At Aachen: Teddy Bear Campaign, Come Out Fighting: UFO House: Two hidden rooms, both with health packs, one with a UFO. United Offense (PC) Campaign, Cow. A giant cow in a hidden room. World at War Campaign, Little Resistance: Raygun : Use a raygun in the campaign. Zombie Mode, All maps: Ghosts: Cries and screams can be heard at various places. Zombie Mode, Der Reise: Various easter eggs: This map contains a lot of different hidden surprises, including radio messages, the hidden song "Beauty of Annihilation", and a game of hide and seek (fly trap) which unlocks an achievement. Zombie Mode: Verruckt: Lullaby for a Dead Man (hidden song): Plays after flushing a toilet three times. Also on the Black Ops remake of this map. Zombie Mode: Shi No Numa: The One (hidden song): Plays after a telephone is activated. Modern Warfare 2 Campaign/Multiplayer: Teddy Bear: Various teddy bears are hidden throughout the single and multiplayer modes. Black Ops Note that the Zombies Mode easter eggs from World at War are also found in the Black Ops remakes. Main menu: CIA Data System/Dreamland: A computer accessible from the main menu room allows you to browse the contents of a CIA computer and enter various cheat codes. One of these, Zork, unlocks an achievement. Campaign, Numbers: Thundergun: Use a Thundergun in the campaign. Multiplayer, Nuketown: Hidden song. The heads of the mannequins must be decapitated within a time limit. Zombie Mode, Nacht Der Untoten: Undone (hidden song): Plays after shooting barrels outside. Zombie Mode, Kino Der Toten: 115 (hidden song): Plays a song when 3 pieces of meteor are activated. Zombie Mode, "Five": Telephones: Plays an Eminem song when all three red phones are activated. Zombie Mode: Dead Ops Arcade: Hidden zombie game mode unlocked from the main menu computer. Zombie Mode, Ascension: Kassimir Mechanism: Long easter egg requiring four players and Wonder Weapons; gives everyone a Death Machine for 90 seconds. Zombie Mode, Ascension: Abracadavre (hidden song). Plays after three teddies holding sickles are activated. Zombie Mode, Ascension: Character dolls|: Matryoshka dolls that look like the Nazi zombie characters and can be activated to talk. Zombie Mode: Call of the Dead: Original Characters Trapped: Another long easter egg which sends the usual Zombies characters to "Paradise". Unlocks and achievement for performing this both in solo and multiplayer. Zombie Mode, Call of the Dead: Not Ready to Die (Hidden song): Hidden song by Avenged Sevenfold. Zombie Mode, Call of the Dead: Radios: Play messages recorded by Richtofen. Category:Easter eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs